


Babysiting [Hetalia x reader] {Discontinued(?)}

by EnchantedPuffins



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia, Old work, Series, XReader, babysitting series hetalia, hetalia x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedPuffins/pseuds/EnchantedPuffins





	1. Intro

You were walking to another boring world meeting. This time it was another part, farther from where you lived. You had you take a plane, and you were almost late to board the plane. Luckily you made it in time.

 

Now you were walking a few blocks away from where meeting was going to take place.

 

You looked at the building and went inside. When you opened the door to the conference room, it was complete chaos. People yelling at each other from across the table, people throwing paper around the room, basically it was crazy. You took your usual seat, between America and England, which were arguing with each other, per usual.

 

You sighed, getting with everyones loud 'talking'.

 

This was just another boring meeting far from your comfy home...

 

~{Time Skip}~

 

Now finally, that the meeting was over you were one of the first to leave, wanting to escape the room quickly. And you ran outta there.

 

You were now walking along the sidewalk near a park, the sun setting. While you were peacefully walking, while taking your surroundings, a hand tugged at your sleeve. You turned around to face a small child, tears in their eyes. You immediately crouched down and asked them where their parents where.

 

"I-i don't k-know, I was h-here with t-them a-and them I-i went to go l-look f-for them a-an-and they where gone.." they bursted into tears, rubbing their eyes with their tiny hands. "Its going to be ok, look its almost nighttime, and I don't think we look for them now, how about you stay with me until tomorrow" you asked kindly as possible.

 

"S-sure," they replied. "Im (Y/n)," you said smiling at them.

 

They smiled back and told you their name. "Well then let's get going" you said as you held their hand and walked over to go to one of your close friends, since you didn't want to take care of this child by yourself, you could possibly get some help from your friend.


	2. Finland Ending

Tino

He could be a big help to you, right? You just wanted some help, not really knowing how to take care of a child extremely well, and some extra help could be useful. Holding the hand of the you now know as ,Tuulie. She was smiling brightly at you, despite her missing her parents she was glad you found her and are now taking care of her for the time being.

You arrived at the house that belonged to the Nordics. You knocked lightly, Tuulie, now in front of you her hands behind her back. Mathias opened the door, you groaned. "Where's Tino?" You asked. He looked brightly at you, not answering your question he said, "Wow!, (Y/n) I didn't know you had a kid!, who's the-." You shut him up, and asked again, pinching the bridge of your nose. "She's not mine, she was lost, and I'll ask again, where is Tino?"

Clearly one of the Nordics inside heard, and they all came to the door. "...who's this," Lukas asked with no clear emotion showing. "This is Tuulie, I found her lost, and since It was getting dark I decided to take care of her for the time being.." You said lightly pushing Tuulie forward. 

"Hi!" Tuulie said cheerfully, smiling and waving at them.

"Aw, she's so cute," Tino stepped up, taking Tuulie in his arms, so she looking into his bright eyes.

"Did you look for her parents?" Emil asked you, still looking at Tuulie. "Yea, but I couldn't see them, and since it started raining" you responded. He just nodded slightly.

"When are you going to go look for her parents," Tino said, looking over to you as he put Tuulie down back on the ground.

"Tomorrow, after we eat breakfast, I'm not sure but definitely tomorrow,'' you replied. "Um, täti* (Y/n) can you make me something before I go to bed, please" Tuulie pleaded as she walked over to you, tugging on your pant leg.

"Sure, um can you guys take care of her while I go make her something?" you said as you looked at them.

"Of course (Y/n)!," Tino replied first taking Tuulie, in his grasp once again.

"Thanks," you replied, now walking over to the kitchen.

"So when you telling (Y/n)?," Mathias said while walking over to Tino, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Tell her what?,' Tino replied, a bit of confusion laced in his words.

At this point, the rest of the Nordics had gone to the living room. "Oh, you know what~. Just tell her you like her,'' Mathias said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "B-but I can't. I'm too s-shy...'' Tino had replied, setting Tuulie down.

Tuulie looked up at the two as they spoke, tilting her head slightly, not knowing what they were talking about.

"What is setä Tino going to tell täti* (Y/n)?" Tuulie asked, looking up at the two.

"He's going to tell her that he loves her,'' the obnoxious Dane said. "What's love?" Tuulie asked, still confused. "It's when two people like each other," Mathias replied, smiling down at Tuulie. "And, what comes after that?" Tuulie asked, wanting to know more of the situation.

"Well, the two people get married. Like husband and wife," Mathias said. Tino just stood there, a light bush soon found itself on his face.

"So.., are täti (Y/n) and setä Tino going to get married?" Tuulie asked innocently.

"Ye-" Mathias said, before he was cut of by you calling Tuulie to eat.

Tino sighed in relief, as you had stopped the Danish man from talking further. 

\--

You sat at the table, as you watched Tuulie eat her dinner.

"setä Mathias told me something about you and setä Tino today," Tuulie replied, looking up at you flashing a closed eyed smile at you.

You coughed lightly, what did he say?! "W-what did he say?" you asked her.

"That you two are going to get married,'' she said.

"M-married?," you asked blushing lightly, not believing what she was telling you.

She just nodded in response.

\--

After putting Tuulie to sleep in the spare bedroom, you went to sleep in the other spare one.

While heading to the room, you pasted by the door that belonged to Tino. Thinking of what Tuulie said earlier you blushed, still thinking about what she said you went to the room and fell asleep, still thinking about her words.

\--

You woke up, the sun passing through the curtains of the window making you blink your eyes.

After getting up from bed, you went to go wake up Tuulie. Once waking her up you asked if she wanted to help with breakfast, which she agreed to happily.

Once done cooking breakfast, not ignoring the slight mess. You were done, well with the help of Tuulie of course.

You went upstairs with Tuulie, waking up each Nordic at a time, finally stopping at Tino's bedroom door. Taking a light breath you went inside, seeing Tino still under the covers of his bed, his blond hair slightly messy.

You went to the side of the bed, holding Tuulie's hand.

You put a finger to you your lips, telling her to stay quiet. She nodded as you reached your hand over to Tino, and lightly poked his face. He stirred around, shutting his eyes a bit more. 

You poked him again, this time he blinked then he noticed you there with Tuulie. He blushed lightly, remembering what Mathias told Tuulie.

"Hyvää huomenta*," Tino said as he stood up and sat on the side of the bed.

"Morning," you replied back.

"Me and täti (Y/n) made breakfast, everyone is already downstairs come on," Tuulie said as she grabbed Tino's hand and tried dragging him.

You only gigged at the sight.

\--

After eating breakfast, Tino joined you and Tuulie to go look for her parents.

After awhile of looking, Tuulie said she found them and went over to them. 

Her parents hugged her, telling her not to run off like that. Tuulie just said that her 'täti and setä' took great care of her. Her parents looked over to the two of you, thank you gratefully for finding, and taking care of her.

Her parents left soon, not before bidding you two goodbye, Tuulie also saying goodbye to the two of you, not before whispering in Tino's ear.

Whatever she told him made his face turn red.

While walking back you asked him, "So, what did she tell you?"

"She j-just told me to tell someone something.." he replied, his face developing a shade of pink.

"Tell someone something,?" you asked, confused.

"Y-yea, she told me to tell you something.." he said his voice slightly shaky from nervousness.

"W-what did she want you to tell me?'' you asked, nervous about what he was going to say next.

"I-i,...wanted t-to..tell you that.." his voice dropped, he turned around facing you, showing his flushed face.

You were now flustered, looking at him as he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it Tino?"

"I wanted to...tell you that..Rakastan sinua, (Y/n). Siitä lähtien, kun tulit elämään*," he said his face now fully flushed a bright pink.

"minäkin rakastan sinua, Tino*" you replied, blushing furiously as well.

He just blushed more, if even possible, and then walked over to you, kissing your cheek lighly.

↠ᴇxᴛᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ↞  
"He finally did it~!"

"Shut up..."

"But look! Aren't you proud of them. Then one day they can have their own children~!"

"Just shut up for once, and let them be.."

{1259}[Slightly Edited]

Translations//Please correct me if I'm wrong Google translate isn't the most reliable \\\  
täti - aunt  
setä - uncle  
Hyvää huomenta - good morning  
Rakastan sinua (Y/n). Siitä lähtien, kun tulit elämään - i love you (Y/n). Ever since you came into my life  
minäkin rakastan sinua, Tino - I love you too, Tino


	3. Iceland Ending

Emil..?

Maybe he could help you? You weren't sure exactly, you just wanted someone to help you out.

Holding the hand of Alda, you walked with her to the where the Nordics all lived together. When you two arrived you knocked on the door.

The door opened up and there the annoying, loud Dane stood. 

"Oh hey (Y/n)!," Mathias said, looking over at you then looking to the side to see the child that was hiding behind you.

"Who's that?," he asked looking over at Alda.

You turned to look at Alda, then looked back at Mathias. "This is Alda, and im going to be taking care if her until tomorrow," you said pushing Alda slightly foward.

"Hello..," she said, looking over at Mathias.

"Heya kid," he said, then looked over at you. 

"Are you going to let us in now?," you said, looking over at Mathias.

He didn't respons and only opened the door so you both could enter. You and Alda both entered, Alda looking around the place. Light talking was emanating from the kitchen.

"Wow this a big house," she said, looking at the house in amazement.

"Well four others live here," you said, smiling down at her.

"Where are the others?," you asked Mathias.

"They're in the kitchen," Mathias said, then walking over to the kitchen, you and Alda following him.

When you arrived at the kitchen the rest turned to look at you all. "Hello," Alda said, waving lightly at the four sitting down.

"Hello (Y/n). Who's that?," Lukas asked as he looked over at you then Alda, raising a brow.

"This is Alda, I'm going to take care of her until tomorrow," you said, looking over at the four of them.

Though, you were not aware that Emil wasn't looking in your direction.

"What were you guys talking about in here?," you asked, curious about what they had been talking anout earlier.

Mr Puffin was the first to speak up, "We were talkin' 'bout how this-," he was quieted down by Emil covering his beak.

"Quiet..," was all Emil said, as he avoided any eye contact.

"Alright then..., well Alda would you like anything before you go to bed?," you asked, looking down at her.

"No thank you frænka*," Alda said, looking over at you now.

"Ok, so where is the spare bedrooms?," you asked as you looked at five.

"They're upstairs, I'm sure Icey would love to show you," Mathias said, a teasing tone laced in his words.

Emil stood up and stared at the Dane. "Shut up," was all he said as he lead you and Alda to the spare rooms, a light pink blush on his face.

"Here they are," Emil said as he stopped at the rooms, the faint blush still on his face.

"Alright thanks," you said. 

"Would you like me to tuck you in Alda?," you asked the child, looking down at her.

"No its fine frænka," she said, smiling up at you.

"Alright then. Goodnight Alda. Goodnight Emil," you said, flashing a small closed eyed smile at them both before leaving into one of the rooms.

Alda looked over at Emil, smiling lightly before asking him a question.

"Do you, hafa tilfinningar fyrir frænku*?," she asked innocently, looking up at Emil.

Emil blushed furiously, good thing he left Mr Puffin at the table. Or else he would be endlessly teased.

"Hvers vegna skiptir það máli, um já, já ég geri það*," he said, a blush still on his face. Thanking that you couldn't notice it because of the amount of darkness that surround them at the moment.

"Ég held að tveir séu sætir saman*," she said, smiling at Emil before biding him goodnight and entering the bedroom.

'What was that all about!?'

\--

The next day had arrived, you sighed. Not wanting to wake up at all. You blinked your eyes a but, adjusting to the light.

You stood up, yawning lightly before going over to the door, opening it lightly.

Looking around a bit you then walked over downstairs, wanting to go check the time.

Once down there you saw everyone but Emil and Alda awake. 

"Morning," you said as you saw them all. 

They all said they're greeting to you then you asked, "What time is it?"

"It's about twenty till eleven," Lukas responded. 

"I should go wake up Alda," you said, as you were about to leave Mathias spoke up. "Could you also go and wake up Ice," he said, a faint smirk on his face.

"Sure"

Walking up the stairs you went over to where Alda was staying at, opening the door lightly. 

Seeing hers still sleeping, you decided to let her sleep a bit more and went to go wake up Emil first.

'Why wasn't he already awake?' You thought to yourself as you went iver to his bedroom door. 

You opened the door slightly, you looked a bit through, then opening the door fully open. Walking into the room and beside Emil's bed, you poked his arm lightly. Not really sure how to wake him up.

Emil just stirred slightly.

You then poked him again, "Hey Emil, wake up," you said, as you poked him once more.

He just turned the other way.

Frowning lightly now, you poked twice more. "Emil, wakey wakey," you said, as you poked his cheek this time.

This time he did wake up.

He blinked his eyes a few times, then noticed your (e/c) eyes staring right at him.

He hid his face with the covers, as a way for you not to notice the flustered state he was in.

All the noise had caused a specific bird to wake up, though.

"Hey, what's all the commotion 'bout," Mr Puffin said, looking over at where the source of noise was coming from.

"Oh, Hey Mr Puffin. Sorry for waking you up, It's just that Emil didn't want to wake up," you said, turning over to look at the bird.

"And he's hiding under the covers," you stated.

Unbeknowning to you Emil blush had gone away then returning yet again.

Emil took the covers off his face and stood up, taking your forearm and walking over to the hall way closing the door behind you two, but not before Mr Puffin spoke out.

"Hey Emil, don't just leave me in here"

"Why's you take me out here?," you asked Emil.

"I just don't want to here that bird talk anymore," he stated simply.

"Alright then, let's go wake up Alda then eat breakfast so we can go return her to her parents," you said, walking over to the room where Alda was staying.

\--

After an hour or so after you had woken Alda up, you and Emil were going to go return Alda. Mr Puffin was left behind at the house as Emil stated that he 'would be bothersome'.

The walk to the park was quiet for the most part, until you arrived at the park.

"So Alda you tell us when you see your parents, ok?," you said, looking over at the child.

"Alright," she responded.

After awhile of searching Emil said, "Is that them?"

"Yes! That's my mommy!," she said, running over to her mom.

Her mother hugged her, telling Alda to be careful next time.

Alda's mother thanked you both gratefully, then walking off with Alda, but before they left Alda said cheerfully, "Blessi frænka og frændi, frændi, vertu viss um að segja henni*!" 

Alda's mother chuckled lightly, after her daughter had said that, smiling lightly befire actually leaving home.

Emil just nodded slightly, feeling quite embarrassed about her bring that up.

"What's she say?," you asked him as you tilted your head slightly.

"N-nothing important"

\--

When you two made it to his house you thanked him for letting you stay here, but before you both parted ways Emil grabbed your wrist.

"Wait"

"What is it Emil?," you asled looking up at him.

His silver-white hair blocked you from seeing his eyes as he looked down a bit.

"I-i wanted to tell you something that I'd been holding back for awhile now.." he said, still not looking directly at you.

You just stood there, waiting for him to say something. Not really knowing what to say.

"ég elska þig svo mikið*," he breathed out, now looking straight at you.

You smiled lightly, "ég elska þig líka*," you said, looking up at Emil.

"Maybe we could meet up sometime this week"

"I-i'd like that"

 

↠ᴇxᴛᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ↞

"You finally got the girl, good job Icey!"

"quiet, you havent shut up about that the past days!"

"Never would have thought you were the one to confess though"

"Quiet Mr Puffin"

{1448}

 

Translations(sorry if the translations are inaccurate as i know google translate isn't accurate)

Frænka - aunt  
Hafa tilfinningar fyrir frænku - have any feelings for aunt  
Hvers vegna skiptir það máli, um já, já ég geri það - why does it matter, um yes, yes i do  
Ég held að tveir séu sætir saman - I think you two are cute together  
Blessi frænka og frændi, frændi, vertu viss um að segja henni - goodbye aunt and uncle, uncle make sure to tell her  
ég elska þig svo mikið - I love you so much  
ég elska þig líka - I love you too


	4. N. Italy Ending

Feli

 

Could he help you? You didn't exactly know, all you wanted was some help to take care of, as you now know him as Silvio.

 

You knocked on the door, a bit frantic, not really knowing if he could even help you. Or if he even would, but he most probably will, being really nice and all.

 

The door opened revealing the bubbly Italian, "Oh ciao bella! What-a brings you here," he chirped.

 

He then took into notice the child behind you, "Who's-a that?," he asked pointing at Silvio. "His name is Silvio and he sorta got lost from his parents so I'm going to take care of him," you answered, while Silvio stepped forward. 

 

"U-um, hello," he greeted.

 

"Ciao!," Feli greeted, in his usual cheery voice.

 

"Welcome come on in!," he said, opening the door wider so you both could enter the home. You both entered the home, seeing the decorations around the house. 

 

"I-a just made some pasta a few minutes ago, would you-a two like to join me!," the bubbly Italian said, looking over at the two of you. 

 

"Yea sure," you replied.

 

Feli took the two of you into the dining area, "I'll-a be back," he said before going into the kitchen.

 

\--

 

The three of you were now eating pasta together at the table. It was silent for the most part before Silvio said, "What's that floating thing?" He pointed towards the curl on the side of Feli's hair.

 

"It looks weird," he said right after.

 

"It's my-a curl," Feli said, looking over at him.

 

"Does it do anything?," Silvio asked innocently, looking over at Feli.

 

After hearing him say that, you too got curious. "Does it?," you asked, now looking up from your plate to look at the Italian.

 

"U-uh...no! It's-a just there!," he said, the last part sounding more like gibberish. "Ah, look at the time! We better get ready to go to sleep!," he said awkwardly, trying to avoid your gaze.

 

Looking out the window you saw that the sun was gone, has that much time really gone by? 

 

"Yea I guess we better go now," you said, going along with what he said. You were going to find out later, you were very curious about his curl now.

 

"Come on Silvio, time to go to bed," you said, taking his hand taking him to the spare bedroom upstairs, you had been to his house a few times so you knew your way around the place.

 

Sighing, Feli looked at you as you took Silvio upstairs. 

 

'Hopefully they-a aren't suspicious..' he thought, thinking about what could have happened.

 

\--

 

After putting Silvio to bed, you also went to bed. Thinking if you slept early you could possibly see what the curl was all about.

 

\--

 

Waking up, you blinked your eyes a few times. You looked around slowly, noticing the sun was out you stood up. 

 

You opened the bedroom door slowly, poking your head out ,looking around the hallway. Conforming it was clear you stepped out, walking slowly towards Feli's bedroom. 

 

Putting your hand lightly on the doorknob you carefully unlocked the door, 'success!, he hasn't woken up' you thought.

 

Opening the door wider, being as careful as you can, you went inside. 

 

Feli was there, sleeping on his back, his curl poking out the side of his head. You walked over to the side of the bed, trying to keep quiet.

 

When finally there you reached your out slowly towards the curl. You touched it lightly, causing Feli to tun around. 'Darn', you thought.

 

Reaching more farther you poked at it, unnoticeable to you he woke up.

 

Not noticing any difference you tried to tug on it before a hand stopped you, Feli turned over to look at you.

 

"U-um bella? What where you-a doing," he said nervously.

 

Widening your eyes, you looked over at him. "Um..I was.., curious?," you said, though it sounded more like a question.

 

He blushed lightly, you let go retracting your hand to your side.

 

"I'ma go make breakfast now, bye," you said awkwardly, leaving the room with a blushing Feli.

 

\--

 

After making breakfast and setting up, you went to wake up Silvio and bring him and Feli down to breakfast. 

 

\--

 

After the awkward atmosphere when eating breakfast you and Feli were now going to go return Silvio back to his parents.

 

When at the park, after searching for about half and hour Silvio found his parents. They thanked you both, lightly scolding Silvio on getting lost.

 

\--

 

Now walking back was as quiet as breakfast was, deciding to break the silence you said, "Im sorry Feli.."

 

"What are you-a sorry for bella?," he asked slightly confused. You stopped in your tracks, Feli also stopping and turning to look at you.

 

"For pulling your curl, I was probably disrespecting your privacy...I'm sorry," you said, looking down at the floor.

 

"It's ok (Y/n), It wasn't your-a fault..you were just-a curious," he said, going near you. 

 

"But-," you turning your head up to look at him, before he kissed you lightly for a second before letting go.

 

Shocked you just looked at him, widen (e/c) eyes staring at him with shock. A pink hue starting to spread on your face, "...w-what was that for," you stuttered out, looking at the now blushing Feli.

 

" Ti amo (Y/n), ti amo" he said, looking into your eyes now.

 

"I love you too, cliché enough," you giggled lightly.

 

↠ᴇxᴛᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ↞

 

"Im-a finally dating someone!"

 

"Shut up already idiota! You've-a been taking about it the-a past days"

 

"But I-a can't believe she-a likes me back"

 

"Go bother someone-a else, just-a leave me hell alone already"

 

"But aren't you-a proud of me!, then maybe you could-a be an zio*!"

 

{984}


	5. Norway Ending

Lukas

 

He could help you, possibly, right? It didn't really matter it started to rain soon after. You just needed to take Anniken, as you now know the child as. You carried her in your arms, speed walking to where the Nordics lived.

 

You knocked on the door, Anniken still in your hands. The door was opened to reveal Emil, Lukas' little brother. "Oh, hello (Y/n)," Emil said to you, then his eyes looking at the small child in your arms. "Who's that?," he asked. 

 

"This is Anniken, she got lost from her parents, and I don't think we'll be able to find them in this weather. So I came to the only place I could think of." You replied,

 

Emil only nodded slightly, opening the door more, letting you inside. You entered the house, setting Anniken down. Before you could say anything else, the rest of the Nordics appeared. 

 

"Ah, (Y/n)! It's nice to see you here!, who's this?" Mathias said loudly, quickly walking over to you. "Anniken, I found her lost." You said looking at him sternly.

 

"Did you, look for her parents?" Lukas asked, his facial expression not changing much.

 

"Well as soon as I found her It started to rain, so I came over here." You replied. "So your going to take care of her?," Tino asked you looking at Anniken.

 

"Yep!," you said, taking her in your arms. "Also, since its raining. I thought I could stay here, with Anniken of course." You said looking at them. Lukas was the first to respond. "Sure," he said simply, looking at you. "Alright thanks," you replied.

 

While you were making Anniken some food, since she insisted on eating before going to bed. The five Nordics were in charge of Anniken, especially Lukas, since he was the first who insisted on taking care of her while you cooked her dinner. 

 

Now he was kinda regretting his decision, not knowing much about children, he found it a bit of a hard task. So he asked the rest of the Nordics if they could help him take care of her for the time being.

 

"Why did you want to take care of her anyway? I couldn't have imagined it." Emil said starring at his older brother, with Anniken next to Lukas smiling brightly at them all. 

 

"Maybe he has a thing for-!," Mathias was cut short when Lukas came to him and pulled roughly on his tie. "Its not like that," he said pulling a little more. "ACKK, o-ok, ok, j-just stop pulling m-my tie!" Mathias said, his breath short. 

 

Lukas pulled away staring at the Dane, "...Its nothing like that," he said, eyes casted downward a bit. 

 

Anniken just stared at them, oblivious to what just took place. She walked over to Lukas and pulled on his pant leg softly. 

 

"What did you do to him,?" Anniken asked, her childish voice speaking over the silence. "..um, nothing you should be worried about," Lukas replied still monotonous as ever. 

 

After regaining his posture Mathias looked over at Lukas, suspiciously. Then whispered something in Emil's ear. Emil just nodded his head slightly looking over at his brother. 

 

"Im going to bed, its getting late anyway," Emil said, walking away from the rest. "Yea its getting late, lets go Su," Tino said, taking Berwald with him.

 

Mathias just winked at Lukas and left too, before saying, "Go confesses to her already." Surprising Lukas.

 

"What are they talking about, is it about aunty (Y/n)?" Anniken asked, addressing you as her 'aunt'. Lukas just nodded slightly, a faint unnoticeable blush on his face.

 

\--

 

You walked over to where Lukas and Anniken where. "Alright Anniken, dinner is ready," you said, smiling at the girl. "Thank you aunty (Y/n)!," she replied cheerfully, walking over to the kitchen. "Aunty?," you asked confused, staring at nothing in particular. "Well then, Lukas you can come too I made dinner for all of us," you said, the smile still on your face as you said this. 

 

"..Thanks," he said, getting up from the couch, and walking with you to the kitchen. "Alright, let's eat," you said, sitting down at the table with Lukas, Anniken already sat down.

 

Midway through eating Anniken blurted out, "You two remind me of mommy and daddy," you almost choked on your food, Lukas just staring at Anniken, blushing lightly. "W-what do you mean?," you asked, still confused on what she meant.

 

"Like a couple!," she said, smiling at the two of you. "...a c-couple?" Lukas asked, the faint blush still on his face.

 

"Yea!," Anniken replied.

 

The three of you quieted down after that, Lukas and you lightly blushing, Lukas' blush a little more noticeable.

 

\--

 

"Alright Anniken, time for bed." You said as you just finished putting the dishes away, and cleaning up the table. "Ok" she replied walking over to you.

 

After putting her to bed you walked to where Lukas was, "Alright I finally put Anniken to bed," you whispered. "..thats good," Lukas whispered back lightly. 

 

"So where can I sleep? Im getting kinda tired." You asked the Norwegian.

 

"..The spare room at the end of the hall.." he answered you.

 

"All right thanks, goodnight," you said, smiling at him before you walked upstairs to go to sleep.

 

Lukas just sat there for a few seconds, smiling lightly a light blush on his face. "...night" he said to no one in particular before heading upstairs to his own room.

 

\--

 

It was morning now, you arose from the bed. Yawning lightly, going downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

 

After making breakfast, and setting the table you walked over to the room where Anniken was sleeping in. Opening the door quietly, before going to the bedside and whispering lightly, "Anniken? Its time to wake up." 

 

She groaned lightly, blinking her eyes as she she looked up at you. 

 

"I made breakfast." You told her.

 

She smiled sitting up on the side of the bed as she looked at you. "Thanks!, lets go now," she said cheerfully before grabbing your hand, taking you downstairs. 

 

"Wait, we have to call the others first," you said stopping her in her tracks.

 

"But I'm hungry" she whined. 

 

"Well you have to wait missy, lets go wake up the others, ok?" You said to her, smiling brightly at her.

 

"Alright," she agreed.

 

\--

 

You took hold of Anniken's hand, you had already woke up the others, except Lukas. It toLukas

 

He could help you, possibly, right? It didn't really matter it started to rain soon after. You just needed to take Anniken, as you now know the child as. You carried her in your arms, speed walking to where the Nordics lived.

 

You knocked on the door, Anniken still in your hands. The door was opened to reveal Emil, Lukas' little brother. "Oh, hello (Y/n)," Emil said to you, then his eyes looking at the small child in your arms. "Who's that?," he asked. 

 

"This is Anniken, she got lost from her parents, and I don't think we'll be able to find them in this weather. So I came to the only place I could think of." You replied,

 

Emil only nodded slightly, opening the door more, letting you inside. You entered the house, setting Anniken down. Before you could say anything else, the rest of the Nordics appeared. 

 

"Ah, (Y/n)! It's nice to see you here!, who's this?" Mathias said loudly, quickly walking over to you. "Anniken, I found her lost." You said looking at him sternly.

 

"Did you, look for her parents?" Lukas asked, his facial expression not changing much.

 

"Well as soon as I found her It started to rain, so I came over here." You replied. "So your going to take care of her?," Tino asked you looking at Anniken.

 

"Yep!," you said, taking her in your arms. "Also, since its raining. I thought I could stay here, with Anniken of course." You said looking at them. Lukas was the first to respond. "Sure," he said simply, looking at you. "Alright thanks," you replied.

 

While you were making Anniken some food, since she insisted on eating before going to bed. The five Nordics were in charge of Anniken, especially Lukas, since he was the first who insisted on taking care of her while you cooked her dinner. 

 

Now he was kinda regretting his decision, not knowing much about children, he found it a bit of a hard task. So he asked the rest of the Nordics if they could help him take care of her for the time being.

 

"Why did you want to take care of her anyway? I couldn't have imagined it." Emil said starring at his older brother, with Anniken next to Lukas smiling brightly at them all. 

 

"Maybe he has a thing for-!," Mathias was cut short when Lukas came to him and pulled roughly on his tie. "Its not like that," he said pulling a little more. "ACKK, o-ok, ok, j-just stop pulling m-my tie!" Mathias said, his breath short. 

 

Lukas pulled away staring at the Dane, "...Its nothing like that," he said, eyes casted downward a bit. 

 

Anniken just stared at them, oblivious to what just took place. She walked over to Lukas and pulled on his pant leg softly. 

 

"What did you do to him,?" Anniken asked, her childish voice speaking over the silence. "..um, nothing you should be worried about," Lukas replied still monotonous as ever. 

 

After regaining his posture Mathias looked over at Lukas, suspiciously. Then whispered something in Emil's ear. Emil just nodded his head slightly looking over at his brother. 

 

"Im going to bed, its getting late anyway," Emil said, walking away from the rest. "Yea its getting late, lets go Su," Tino said, taking Berwald with him.

 

Mathias just winked at Lukas and left too, before saying, "Go confesses to her already." Surprising Lukas.

 

"What are they talking about, is it about aunty (Y/n)?" Anniken asked, addressing you as her 'aunt'. Lukas just nodded slightly, a faint unnoticeable blush on his face.

 

\--

 

You walked over to where Lukas and Anniken where. "Alright Anniken, dinner is ready," you said, smiling at the girl. "Thank you aunty (Y/n)!," she replied cheerfully, walking over to the kitchen. "Aunty?," you asked confused, staring at nothing in particular. "Well then, Lukas you can come too I made dinner for all of us," you said, the smile still on your face as you said this. 

 

"..Thanks," he said, getting up from the couch, and walking with you to the kitchen. "Alright, let's eat," you said, sitting down at the table with Lukas, Anniken already sat down.

 

Midway through eating Anniken blurted out, "You two remind me of mommy and daddy," you almost choked on your food, Lukas just staring at Anniken, blushing lightly. "W-what do you mean?," you asked, still confused on what she meant.

 

"Like a couple!," she said, smiling at the two of you. "...a c-couple?" Lukas asked, the faint blush still on his face.

 

"Yea!," Anniken replied.

 

The three of you quieted down after that, Lukas and you lightly blushing, Lukas' blush a little more noticeable.

 

\--

 

"Alright Anniken, time for bed." You said as you just finished putting the dishes away, and cleaning up the table. "Ok" she replied walking over to you.

 

After putting her to bed you walked to where Lukas was, "Alright I finally put Anniken to bed," you whispered. "..thats good," Lukas whispered back lightly. 

 

"So where can I sleep? Im getting kinda tired." You asked the Norwegian.

 

"..The spare room at the end of the hall.." he answered you.

 

"All right thanks, goodnight," you said, smiling at him before you walked upstairs to go to sleep.

 

Lukas just sat there for a few seconds, smiling lightly a light blush on his face. "...night" he said to no one in particular before heading upstairs to his own room.

 

\--

 

It was morning now, you arose from the bed. Yawning lightly, going downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

 

After making breakfast, and setting the table you walked over to the room where Anniken was sleeping in. Opening the door quietly, before going to the bedside and whispering lightly, "Anniken? Its time to wake up." 

 

She groaned lightly, blinking her eyes as she she looked up at you. 

 

"I made breakfast." You told her.

 

She smiled sitting up on the side of the bed as she looked at you. "Thanks!, lets go now," she said cheerfully before grabbing your hand, taking you downstairs. 

 

"Wait, we have to call the others first," you said stopping her in her tracks.

 

"But I'm hungry" she whined. 

 

"Well you have to wait missy, lets go wake up the others, ok?" You said to her, smiling brightly at her.

 

"Alright," she agreed.

 

\--

 

You took hold of Anniken's hand, you had already woke up the others, except Lukas. It took some time to get Mathias up, but you managed.

 

You were now walking to Lukas' room. You went over to the door, knocking lightly. After getting no response you opened it slowly.

 

You saw Lukas sleeping peacefully, a rare sight to see.

 

You let go of Anniken's hand, walking over to the sleeping Norwegian. 

 

"Lukas, it's time to wake up," you said lightly. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light.

 

Hr looked at you, soon after looking into your (e/c) eyes he blushed slightly.

 

"(Y/n)?...what is it?" He asked, his voice kinda raspy.

 

"I made breakfast, everyone is already up. We'll wait for you downstairs." You smiled cheerfully at him before taking Anniken's hand again, closing the door, and walking downstairs.

 

\--

 

After eating you told them you were going to go find Anniken's parents. Mathias whispered something to Lukas, which resulted in Lukas giving him a dirty look,

 

As you were about to go through the door Lukas asked if he could accompany you. You accepted.

 

Now both of you were walking to the place you found Anniken to find her parents.

 

\--

 

After half an hour, you guys found her parents.

 

Before Anniken went with her parents she thanked you both.

 

"Thank you for taking care of me aunty (Y/n), and uncle Lukas!" She replied cheerfully, skipping over to her parents, them thanking you before leaving with Anniken.

 

"Im going to kinda miss her," you said smiling sadly.

 

Lukas whispered something before you both heading to where Lukas' lived.

 

As you were going to head back to your own home, Lukas stopped you.

 

"..I wanted to tell you something," he said not looking directly at you.

 

"What is it Lukas?" You asked.

 

"..jeg" he said quietly.

 

"What is it you want to tell me?" You asked again.

 

"..that I..I-jeg elsker deg..." he said blushing while looking at you.

 

"I love you, (Y/n)," he translated.

 

You blushed harshly, not expecting that. 

 

"And I love you too, Lukas." You said smiling cheerfully at him, before walking away. But before you left, you said to him "lets meet up sometime."

 

"...yea!" He replied, still blushing.

 

↠ᴇxᴛᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ↞

"Awh yea! You finally confessed norge! Good job."

 

"...shut up, stupid dane"

 

"Maybe one day you and (y/n) are going to have your own children~!"

 

"ACKK, Ok stop it ack!"

 

"S-shut up"

 

{1475}


	6. Prussia End

Gilbert...

 

This wasn't the best choice in the world, but it was the only one you had at the moment. 'Ugh, I have no other choice so I have to go over there' you thought while holding, as you now know the child as Alwin.

 

You sighed as you knocked on the door that belonged to the 'Prussian' as he called himself. 

 

"Oh frau, what are you doing here? And who's this?," Gilbert asked you, his face full of confusion.

 

"This is Alwin, he was lost from his parents so Im going to take care of him, and since the weather isn't helpful right now..Im going to stay here," you replied to him. 'This is a horrible idea'

 

"Well Im honored that you want to stay at mein awesome house!"

 

"Yea, yea" you replied to him.

 

"Who are you, and who's that bird?," Alwin asked Gilbert, pointing at Gilbird who just landed on Gilbert's shoulder.

 

Gilbert looked at him before responding, "I'am the awesome Gilbert, and zhis is mein awesome bird, Gilbird!" 

 

"Gilbird?"

 

"Ja, it is an awesome name so I named him that!" Gilbert said proudly.

 

"Ok, thats enough" you said, already inside the house with Alwin still looking at Gilbert.

 

"Alwin, do you want anything before you go to bed?," you asked him. "No, im fine. Im not sleepy right now" he replied.

 

"Alright then, ima go take to sleep. I trust that you will put him to sleep?," you said looking sternly at Gilbert.

 

"Ja, ja don't worry. Its nothing the awesome me can't handle," he said.

 

"...ok then, you better or else" you said, before heading upstairs, already knowing your way around the house.

 

Once you were out of sight Alwin turned around to look at Gilbert and said, "why do keep calling yourself awesome?"

 

"Because I am truly awesome," Gilbert responded, Gilbird chirping in agreement.

 

"No I'm more awesome than you," Alwin smiled mischievously, giggling lightly.

 

Gilbert gasped, "no way, I'm the awesomest person in the whole world!," he responded whispering loudly, knowing you were sleeping upstairs.

 

"Im sure there are other people that are more awesome than you, like Tante* (Y/n)," Alwin remarked back.

 

"...she is pretty awesome, but thats another conversation!," he whispered loudly again, Gilbird now sleeping on his shoulder.

 

"Well I'm tried," Alwin yawned.

 

Gilbert, not wanting you to scold him took the child to a spare room.

 

Before Alwin closed the door to the room he said, "Ich weiß, du magst Tante (Y/n)*."

 

Gilbert only stood there dumbfounded, a light blush on his face, before he headed to his own room.

 

\--

 

"Wake up Gil"

 

He ignored your remark, and turned away from you.

 

"Gilbert," you said his name, becoming slightly irritated.

 

He only shifted lightly.

 

Now irritated more, you said a bit louder, "Gilbert wake your lazy ass up!"

 

He only blinked, looking up at you.

 

"Ja? What is it frau?," he asked.

 

"What is it? Its almost eleven thirty and your still sleeping," you said.

 

"Why would I wake up any early its the weekend, and the awesome me needs his sleep," he said turning around and putting the blankets back on him.

 

"Oh no you don't! Your going with me to find Alwin's parents," you said taking the blankets off of him.

 

"Ok then, mein gott. Wait second at least," he replied.

 

"Ok, just hurry up"

 

\--

 

"Ok so where exactly are we going?" Gilbert asked you, Gilbird sat on his head.

 

You sighed, "for the tenth time, were going to find Alwin's parents at the park."

 

"So why do I have to go? Cant you just go by yourself...?" He asked, walking behind the two of you.

 

"So you can help me," you responded.

 

\--

 

"Is that them?," Gilbert asked, pointing to a woman looking around the park frantically.

 

"Yea thats her!," Alwin said happily, running over to the woman.

 

From the distance you saw her hug Alwin, you could tell she was lightly scolding him. Alwin then pointing over to the two of you, grinning happily.

 

She walked over to the two of you, smiling brightly.

 

She thanked you both, before mistaking you two as a couple, before you could respond she was leaving.

 

You and Gilbert stood there, you blushing pink, Gilbert laughing a light blush on his face.

 

"Speaking of that...," Gilbert said looking over to you, Gilbird now on his shoulder.

 

"What is it Gil?," you asked.

 

He held both your hands in his, then looking into your eyes.

 

"Ich habe dich immer geliebt, (Y/n)*"

 

You stood there a bit dumbfounded, not knowing exactly what he said.

 

He saw your confused expression and repeated what he said, only now in English.

 

"I have always loved you, (Y/n)"

 

Gilbird chirped happily, now sitting on your shoulder.

 

"I love you too Gilbert, even if sometimes your a pain in the ass," you laughed.

 

"Hey! That wasn't very nice frau, to say to the awesome me," he spoke.

 

You let go of his hands then running out of the park after saying, "last one to the house isn't awesome~"

 

"Hey that isn't very fair!"

 

↠ᴇxᴛᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ↞

"So frau, when are we having our own kids"

 

"What!?"

 

"When am I going to be able to invade your vital regions~"

 

"S-shut the hell up Gil"

 

{881}[Slightly Edited]

 

//Correct my translations if they're wrong google translate is known to be unreliable\\\

Tante - Aunt

Ich weiß, du magst Tante (Y/n) - I know you like aunt (Y/n)

Ich habe dich immer geliebt, (Y/n) - I have always loved you, (Y/n)


	7. Romano Ending

Lovino

 

He may not be willing to help you, but you had no other choice right now. You walked over to the grumpy Italian's house, the child, as you now know as Luca, holding your hand lightly. His eyes were still watery, from all the crying.

 

When you arrived at the house you rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal the grouchy Italian, "What the-a he-"" you shushed him immediately, and pointed down at the child, still holding your hand starring at Lovino. "Who is-a that?" He asked trying not to curse while asking you, politely as possible. "This is Luca, I found him alone at the park, and it was getting late so I brought him here" you said as you smiled down at the child.

 

"And why-a did you-a bring him-a here,? Im-a sure my-a fratello would've love to-a help you" he said looking sternly at you. "Well I wouldn't be here if i didn't want your help" you replied trying to remain calmly as possible.

Lovino just sighed irritated and looked to the side, "Well-a then go-a in the-a house," he said and opened the door wider for you.

 

"For once your actually being nice, wow what happened?" You teased him as you stepped into the house. His cheeks turned light pink and he managed to stutter out, "s-shut up you-a stupid ragzza."

 

You smirked then you went down to Luca, "Luca would you like anything to eat?" You asked him kindly. "No thank you" he replied, smiling brightly. "Are you tired,?" You asked and looked down at the child again. "Yea, Im very sleepy" he said, yawning in the middle of the sentence.

 

"Where can he stay?" You asked Lovi. 

 

"He can-a stay in the-a spare bedroom or-a something," he replied looking at you, no emotion on his features. "Alright" you said taking the child in your hands, carrying him to the spare bedroom upstairs.

 

Lovi just sighed, looking at you as you walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom. He smiled lightly as he looked at you, but the smile soon turned into a thin, flat, line.

 

"Alright Luca is in bed and now we wait for tomorrow" you whispered to no one in particular, as you walked downstairs. 

 

"Its-a almost midnight, shouldn't you-a be sleeping soon" Lovi said, not looking directly into your eyes. "Since where you this concerned about me." You said, yea he was nice to you for the most being, but he was still Lovi.

 

"Well night," you said walking back up the stairs to another one of the share bedrooms.

 

"...Night"

 

\--

 

You woke up, the shining sunrise almost blinding you through the curtains. You yawned, stretching your arms and standing up. Walking towards the bedroom where Luca was staying in, you slowly opened the door, Luca still sound asleep. You smiled, before closing the door and walking out.

 

You walked over to Lovi's bedroom, knocking on it almost lightly. 

 

"Lovi~, its time to wake up" you teased opening the door, and walking over opening the curtains. Inviting the sun in the room.

 

Lovi groaned and shifted away from the sun. "Its-a to damn early to-a be up" he groaned. "Wakey, wakey. Its almost ten thirty hurry up, you slow poke." You stated taking off the blanket that was covering the grumpy Italian. He sighed and stood up, looking over at you. 

 

"Is-a he awake yet?" He asked you, bot looking directly at you. "No, not yet," you replied, walking out of the room. "Now hurry up and change, I'll go wake up Luca when I have made breakfast," you said closing his door, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

 

\--

 

After making a wonderful breakfast, and setting it up. You went upstairs to wake up Luca.

 

You walked to the room he was staying in opening it as slow as possible. You walked over to the bed he was sleeping in, "Luca, Its time to get up. Breakfast is ready," you said lightly. 

 

Luca blinked and looked up at you. "You should go downstairs now," you said smiling down at him, before walking out. "Ok," Luca replied to you, as you left.

 

Lovi was already downstairs when you got there.

 

"After we eat breakfast, we should look for his parents." You said sitting down in the chair opposite of Lovi. "Yea, whatever," Lovi replied back looking to side.

 

\--

 

"Where do you think they'll be?" You asked Luca, crouching down to his level. 

 

"Well maybe the park, we were there. Until I got lost," Luca said looking at you, while pointing in the direction of the park. "Ok then. The park we shall go to" you said holding Luca's hand and walking towards the park. 

 

Lovi just walked behind the two of you, not particularly interested in anything at the moment.

 

"Now where could they be?,'' you asked no one in particular, as you looked around the park. "Where were your parents and you when you last saw them?," you asked him kindly. "We were by the swings," Luca responded back.

 

"Hey-a wait, isn't that-a them," Lovi said pointing to a woman that looked similar to Luca. "Yea! Thats mom," Luca said cheerfully, letting go of your hand and running over to his mother. You and Lovi trailed behind him.

 

Luca tugged the woman's sleeve, she looked down and immediately hugged her son. 

 

"Where were you we were so worried about you?" His mother asked him.

 

"Miss (Y/n) found me and took care of me along with him!," Luca said pointing to the two of you. "Ah thank you for finding him we were so worried, since it was getting dark. Thank you so much, the both of you," she said smiling kidly at the both of you.

 

"It was no problem," you said, smiling back at her.

 

"Well we better go now, bye" she said walking with her son holding her hand. Luca turned around and waved to the both of you, "Bye Miss (Y/n), and bye Mister."

 

You waved back lightly. "Im going to miss him, he was nice" you said smiling lightly looking up at Lovi. 

 

He mumbled something you didn't exactly hear. "What'd you say?," you asked him, a teasing tone laced in your voice. He said something again, this time you could just hear the whisper. "Hmm?, I didn't get that," you said smirking lightly at him. He looked at you slightly irritated.

 

"I-a said that I-i,..." he stuttered out blushing lightly. "You what," you asked again. He blushed darker than before. "I-i said t-that-a...ti amo.." he whispered the last part. 

 

"I love you too," you replied smiling brightly at him, a pink hue over your face. "R-really..?" He asked looking into your (e/c) eyes with hope. "Of course," you replied.

 

↠ᴇxᴛᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ↞

 

"I cant wait until we have our own children!"

 

"Who the-a hell is-a talking about children!?" 

 

"Aw~ your blushing!"

 

"S-shut up! You-a stupid raggaza"

 

"You know you love me~"

 

{1193}


	8. Russia Ending

Ivan?

 

You didn't know. All you knew was that the weather was killing you. The snow falling from the sky was not helping you. You carried the child,Aksina, afraid that she would get lost in all the snow.

 

You made it to the estate where the Russian lived. You went up to the door, still shivering from the extreme weather. You hugged Aksina closer to you, while knocking on the door.

 

"O-oh, (Y/n)? who's this," Raivis asked you, opening the door wider so you could go inside seeing you shiver from the coldness. "This is Aksina she got lost, and I didn't think she would be able to find her parents because of the weather, and Its also getting pretty late," you said putting Aksina down shaking the snow off your coat. 

 

"M-mister Russia is in his study at the moment," he said. "Ok, thanks" you said taking Alina's hand in your own, and taking her to Ivan's study.

 

You knocked lightly on the door. The door opened swiftly to reveal the childish man. "Ah, privet sunflower, what brings you here. And who is this?," he asked you simply, smiling cheerfully at you. "This is Aksina, she was lost and couldn't find her parents in the cold weather, so im here to take care if her," you replied, smiling back at him.

 

"Ah, hello little sunflower Im Ivan," he said introducing himself to Aksina. 

 

"Hello!," Aksina replied, smiling as brightly as ever.

 

He smiled back her, then turning to you. "So tomorrow your going to go look for her parents," he asked you. "Yea,for now she's staying here and course I am too," you replied looking down at Aksina, smiling sweetly down at her.

 

"Do you live in this house by yourself?" Aksina asked Ivan.

 

"Not exactly, there are three other people too." He responded to her.

 

"Well then, since the weather isn't on our side at the moment and its getting dark, why don't you go to sleep Aksina?" You asked the girl. 

 

"Can you two tell me a bedtime story?" She asked, her eyes widening.

 

"Sure," you responded.

 

\--

 

"-and they all lived happily ever after, the end," you said, tucking Aksina into the blankets more. "That was a great story, thank you. Goodnight *тетя и дядя* (tetya i dyadya)" she yawned mid way through the sentence.

 

You furrowed your brows, not knowing exactly what she was saying. Next to you Ivan just blushed lightly, but you didn't notice that. "Night Aksina," you said before you two slipped out of the room, quietly shutting the door.

 

"So where am I going to sleep?," you asked turning to look at Ivan.

 

"You can stay with me, in my room," he responded back, cheerfully looking at you.

 

"Y-your room?," you stuttered, looking back at him a faint blush on your face. "A-are you s-sure?" 

 

"Of course my sunflower, that way I can protect you from my scary sister," he said to you, looking at you for a response.

 

You knew you couldn't say no, I mean you do have a crush on him so...

 

"A-alright," you stuttered out, again.

 

"Ok then, follow me my sunflower," he said taking your hand, taking you to his room.

 

When you guys got there he opened the door, revealing his room.

 

\--

 

You couldn't sleep much, knowing that he was right next to you. And the fact that you were both sharing a bed. 

 

You heart was racing, your blush was thankfully not noticeable in the darkness of the room.

 

While you were blushing Ivan was just next to you sleeping peacefully, holding you closer to him, his nose in your (h/c) locks.

 

Before you knew it the darkness enveloped your vision, you eyes drooping closed.

 

\--

 

"Sunflower~"

 

You heard a voice cooed from above you. 

 

"Mn, what?," you groggily replied. "Its time to wake up sunflower," the voice said. "I-ivan?," you asked the voice. 

 

"Who else would it be sunflower?," he said, you opened your eyes, revealing his childish smile on his face. 

 

"*доброе утро* (dobroye utro)" he said to you, still smiling as bright as ever.

 

"Did you sleep good?," he asker you, now titling his head slightly. "Yea," you responded, this time thankfully not stuttering.

 

"Thats good. Now let's go wake up Aksina and go eat breakfast, da" he said looking at you, now you were standing up.

 

"Alright, lets go wake her up," you said, you Ivan heading to the door and then to the room where Aksina was sleeping peacefully.

 

"Aksina, its time to wake up," you said softly, going near the night stand.

 

She opened her eyes, blinking a few times. 

 

"Its time to wake up, then we can go downstairs to eat" you said, smiling at her.

 

"Ok.., but can you carry me?" She asked, lifting her hand up smiling softly at them.

 

Before you could agree and go closer to her, Ivan beat you to it. "Of course my little sunflower," he smiled at her, now carrying her in his hands. She only giggled, as you all walked downstairs to go eat breakfast.

 

\--

 

"Since the storm calmed down, should we go look for Aksina's parents?" You asked, looking up at Ivan. 

 

"Da, it would be the best choice," he responded.

 

"Ok, Aksina." You called out to her. She walked over to the two of you and smiled, "yes?" She asked. "Where going to go look for your parents now, lets go," you said, taking her hand in yours, walking to the front door, Ivan close behind the two of you.

 

\--

 

After finding her parents, Aksina's parents all worried and thanking the both of you for taking care of their precious daughter.

 

Now the both you walking back. 

 

The silence between the two of you at the moment, was nerve wrecking. So you decided to break the silence.

 

Blushing lightly you stopped in your tracks, Ivan stopping after not seeing you walking beside him.

 

"What is it (Y/n)?," he asked you, his eyes filled with curiosity.

 

"I-um need t-to tell you something..I-ivan," you stuttered out, the blush still heavily on your face.

 

"What do you need to tell me, my sunflower?" He said now walking closer to where you stood

 

From the Russian you knew, you felt courageous and said, "*я люблю тебя* (ya lyublyu tebya)." Now you where looking down, blushing furiously.

 

Ivan, taken aback blushed too.

 

"*я люблю тебя* (ya lyublyu tebya), (Y/n)" he said, taking your hands in his, making you look up at him. 

 

↠ᴇxᴛᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ↞

"Maybe someday me and you can have our own children, da"

 

"O-of course, someday!"

 

"Not under my watch you dont!!"

 

"Ah! What are you doing here?!"

 

"Just keep your hands off big brother!"

 

{1131}[Unedited]

 

{Correct me if I'm wrong google translate isn't the most reliable ^^;}

тетя и дядя - aunt and uncle

доброе утро - good morning

я люблю тебя - I love you


End file.
